


Things That Speak As Loud As Words

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 398: Rumour.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things That Speak As Loud As Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 398: Rumour.

It's in grasping fingertips and the warm kiss of palm against palm. It's in the close press of bodies wrapped up in hugs that are supposed to be merely comforting, friendly or celebratory, but end up as something far more. It's in eyes that can't be dragged away for long, because even with a whole universe of sights at his disposal, there's simply nothing he'd rather be looking at.

Every beat of his hearts proclaims it. She must know, or at least suspect.

And yet still he can't say the words aloud.

She has too much power over him already.


End file.
